1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer chip manufacture, and more particularly to processing techniques for manufacturing MIM structures on semiconductor substrates.
2. Background Description
Capacitors are comprised of two metal plates separated by an insulator material. These devices are used extensively in circuitry formed in semiconductor substrates. The typical process for formation of capacitors is by deposition of a metal layer, deposition of an insulator layer, deposition of a second metal layer, and finally etching the three layer structure to create capacitors at desired locations. This requires extensive use of lithographic masking, does not flow well with complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processing, and may not be practicable in some damascene applications.